Capítulo 2:
by Sombraico-Huesos
Summary: Sigue el cap 2 de las aventuras de Huesos y compañía
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 2: Entre pesadillas, ilusiones y la realidad… recordando al lobo-bestia, imágenes raras, llegando tarde a la cita, ¿quién es ella?… secretos de amnesia y una plática dolorosa

… Todo estaba bastante oscuro en mi cuarto –ni siquiera podías ver las manos en el frente-, o al menos eso creía cuando desperté, no sabía con exactitud el clima pero hacía bastante frío… un frío congelante, como si estuvieses en alguno de los dos Polos y esto mismo te hacía perder el conocimiento.

Una luz se veía al fondo, me sentía que estaba a punto de pasar a otro plano pero no se sentía esa sensación tan agradable acompañado de un lamento muy terrorífico _hasta daban ganas de echarte a correr por donde habías venido- quise ir pero a cada paso que daba, ese camino se volvía un tipo de laberinto… aún seguía caminando; un dolor me empezó a punsar en la frente extendiéndose en todo mi cuerpo pero también quería parar lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era imposible porque la curiosidad y una fortaleza me hacían andando.

-No entres – dijo la voz de un niño - … por favor… hagas lo que hagas no entres ahí

Esa voz familiar me paró en seco… él estaba sollozo y provocaba que recordara algo, la voz una y otra vez me hacía recordar pero no podía… además de que empezó a darme migraña, quería seguir pero el pequeño llanto del enano me seguía deteniendo y sin poder avanzar; sin saber qué hacer en esa situación, la desesperación, la migraña todo me provocaba acompañar al enano en su lamento… Aquella migraña como iniciaba a crecer…. Vi demasiadas ilusiones como si fueran varias películas ante mis ojos en aquel mundo bizarro… sin querer, una sensación de que mi cuerpo se desintegrara por partes con un dolor muy culerísimo que me hizo caer sobre mis rodillas… jadeaba por la presión del ambiente, la luz venía mientras me iluminaba de poco en poco… mi mirar estaba ida…

La mita de mi cara se puso blanca como el mármol, mis párpados se habían convertido totalmente negros como si me hubiesen hecho moretones o incluso como si fuese un panda todo tierno… pero… esa parte se cayó en forma fetal, era verme ahí tirado en el suelo pero sin la gorra ni playera solamente con mi short negor favorito que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Era una rareza ya que parte de su cuerpo se materializaba de forma digital y saca un humo muy extraño; empezaba a verse como una cola de lobo… todo era de un lobo pero idéntico a mi persona…. Desperté con algo de asombro volteando a todos lados posibles pero su mirada en mí se levantaba a poco con cautela, acercaba su nariz para olerme.

Cuando termino de "conocerme" se puso en sus cuatro patas y se alejó un poco de sin despegar su mirada.

-"GRRRR…- gruñía con cierta frivolidad – grrrroooooooowwwrrr…¨

Alzó su garra derecha queriendo darme un zarpazo.

-"¿Me vas a herir o qué?" – le dije muy vale madres

Frunció el ceño con cierta advertencia a lo que dije.. pero sin percatarme, había aparecido el niño de antes de la luz quién se había espantado y se puso atrás de mi para que lo protegiese de aquella bestia que en cierta manera daba miedo, pero no tanto como tener enfrente a Jason, Alien o a Cruger… me levanté con más cautela y queriendo proteger al enano. Al verle con miedo podrían pasar varias cosas.

Al inhalar un poco de aire, subí mi cara sin despegar mi mirada de la bestia, añadiendo a que me pare con pose de ser demasiado valiente… seguía protegiendo al enano pero por sorpresa al ver esto, aquel lobo-bestia-humano, bajo la mirada en la que quise aprovechar para acércamele pero volvió a subir esa tremenda garra lo que me provocó echar algunos pasos atrás… exhalé el aire que tenía guardado y me calme como sin nada y estaba en perfecta sincronía con la de aquella criatura.

Estábamos sorprendidos por lo que sucedía… el lobo se sentó y con la garra que había usado como amenaza, lo acerco para tocarse más o menos don estaba el corazón en su pecho, me había confundido pero de pronto el pequeño nos había seguido en la mímica; al despegarse más cómodo y confianzudo, se acercó a la bestia para saber si lo mordería o no, pero me sorprendí que ellos tenían un parecido perfecto ante mí.

-Porfa…- empezó de nuevo con el llanto - ¡no entres!

Por más que el enano quería levantarme era muy imposible, lo agarre de su pantalón y lo moví a mi izquierda, pero decidi entrar por mi cuenta en el momento de que me había parado y me eché a correr, lo que no sabía era que el lobo se había parado e impulsarse de la misma manera –como un acto reflejo copiado-, pero el mocoso corrió en contra de él para pararlo… lo logró dándole una bofetada en su hocico provocándole que se molestara con el mocoso, pero la bestia agachó la mirada en el sentido de estar arrepentido, pero lo que hizo el niño fue cerrar los ojos y… ¡PUM! Le metió un cabezazo que le dio, apenas me volteé cuando escuche el golpetazo, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba a casi ¾ partes del otro lado de la luz pero… -se me tenía que trabar el andar… ¡PUTA MADRE! disculpen… regresamos al programa habitual- una luz blanca con toque de azul hizo que los dos -tanto el niño como el lobo- se fusionaran, puesto a este evento el niño iba desapareciendo como al principio al verme… digitalizándose, pero el lobo levantaba su cara a lo que era el cielo, y el chamaquito se le estaba metiendo en la frente… este acto era tan desgarrador por los aullidos y gruñidos que no podía calmarlos.

Cuando terminó el dolor, el lobo se sacudió con ganas, al verme que iba ya de salida tomó de nuevo el vuelo para alcanzarme con todas esas ganas… para su desfortuna no pudo llegar a que aquella luz lo tragara conmigo, el cual el pobre lobo, se estaba aferrándose pero al paso que lo intentaba se iba desapareciendo de mi vista… todo quedó a oscuras otra vez…

\- "¿Huesos?"- era una voz de una niña de seis años

La cara la tenía deslumbrada junto con el lugar, no se podía ver más que aquella silueta.

\- "¿Sí?" – dije pero mi voz no era la que tenía… si no más infantil

\- "¿Me puedes hacer una promesa?- me dijo y yo le asentí con mi cabecita - ¿me prometes nunca, de los nunca quitarte el gorro?, bueno… ¿te la quitaras cuando te bañes y/o parecido?"

Volví a asentir sin miedo… todo se empezaba a desvanecer por culpa de una melodía externa al sueño, pero era conocida y bastante ruidosa e hizo que me despertara con cierta dificultad y sacadera de onda; al momento de querer levantarme de mi lugar de dormir, me percaté que ya estaba en el colchón que estaba debajo de la hamaca –sí lector, la que está pegada a una de las paredes de mi cuarto y frente al clóset-.

Me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza… ¿sería por ese pinche sueño todo raro o por el madrazo que me di al caer?, la neta no sabía y ni me importaba lo que había pasado, pero si importaba que era para apresurarme para salir con los mosco-dónchos y saber si la chava que nos invitó estaría ahí. El reloj estaba marcando las 8:32, fui a mi clóset para buscar algo limpio para ponerme después de un suculento baño. Al entrar al baño, abrí las llaves de las dos aguas para empezar desde luego la quitadera de ropa, pero al ponerme la toalla en la cabeza, me sentía cauteloso de no verme en el espejo, pero al fin de cuentas el agua ya estaba en su punto y me metí sin rechistar.

Quince minutos después, había terminado –sí, me bañe detenidamente, pero fue rápido- sequé en primera mi cuerpo y me puse nuevos bóxer… acto seguido el pantalón, al ponerme la toalla de nuevo en la cabeza me seque rápidamente… me fui directo a mi cuarto por la razón de que se me olvido agarrar una playera, pero sentí otra presencia pero no le di caso y cerré la puerta para evitar problemas.

-Fáti, te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto sin permiso- me quité la toalla, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el lobo-bestia-… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mi espanto era tan grande por la sencilla razón de por qué había salido de mi cabeza y estuviese en mi cuarto como si nada, viéndome con unos ojos asesinos tranquilos cerca de donde había dormido –en la esquina para ser más exactos- aparte de que el pánico me invadía a cada segundo, el lobo vio una playera limpia que quería usar esa misma noche, lo agarro con su peludo hocico para después entregármela con una sutileza; al agarrarla con miedo me la pues como el rayo que cae en el suelo, pero ahora ese lobo se paró en sus patas traseras… se veía mucho más alto que en sus cuatro patas… más que yo… me había caído en mis posaderas.

Esa cosa de seguro quería comerme o algo, pero me había peinado sin percatarme de que si tenía melena y después puso mi gorra para tapar aquella "desnuda cabeza" mía.

-¿Cómo demonios…?- empezaba a agitarme

-… quí… - señalo su cabeza intentando hablar – eite…

\- ¿¡DE MI MENTE!? – Le pregunte exaltado – pero si tú eres… eres… ¡UNA PINCHE ILUSIÓN DE MI CABEZA, UN PUTO SUEÑO! – me había agarrado de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con la garra derecha y me puso su frente contra la mía dejándome ver varias imágenes, una sensación cálida y placentera que hasta me provoco recordar algo muy -demasiado- profundo de mís pensamientos neurológicos

\- Entonces… ese chamaco… era- me había palidecido

\- …T-Tú… - se despegó señalando ahora mi pecho

\- Y-yo… te hice… de ¿niño? – le cuestione sacado de onda – me refiero a que te dibuje…

Él asintió con lo que al parecer era una sonrisa amable

\- ¿Cómo te había puesto? – me empecé a rascar la cabeza, cuando habían tocado la puerta.

-¡Hermanito, te buscan en la ventana!- había gritado Fáti, quién segundos después bajo rápidamente las escaleras

Dicho esto fui a la ventana que estaba siendo tocada por unas piedritas lanzadas por los moscos, pero no me percataba del sonido, pero al abrir dicha ventana –la única que daba a la calle- una de esas piedras –lo bastante grande- me había golpeado la frente y me tiró al suelo.

Como unos 3 minutos de estar viendo el techo por lo que sucedió, alguien abrió frenético la puerta de mi cuarto.

\- ¡NO MAMES GÜEY… PERDÓN! – Era Beleck quien se tiro para revisarme - ¿estás vivo mosco? - me abofeteaba con ganas pero sin tanto dolor

-Eso creo- cuando me ayudo a levantarme, vi a todo el cuarto pero ya no estaba el lobo

-¿Estás bien Huesos?- había llegado el Goerdo

Le asentí algo confundido

-Menos mal…- el Gordo se secaba el sudor de la frente – vámonos ya se nos hizo tarde…

Al irnos acarreados por la hora –casi daban las 9 de la nochecita- , bajamos las escaleras con tremor pero con cuidado para no resbalarnos y caer para después accidentar al que estaba al frente del otro, mis hermanas y mi madre estaban afuera, viendo la estrellada noche luminosa con júbilo, pero una de ellas nos sintió que nos teníamos que irnos en friega.

-"¿Dessair?"- era Liz pero parecía una princesa.

Volteé a verla para darle mi atención, pero le gruñí en manera de afirmarle que estaba presente.

-"Apresúrate… es tarde"- se había cortado su voz

Agité mi cabeza, puesto a que regrese al mundo real y esto mismo me sorprendió que algo en mi mente pudo llegar a imaginar tan escabroso y raro al mismo tiempo, el caso era de que Liz al verme me dio un poco más de dinero porque sabía que saldría a algún lugar, rozando ese preciosos dedos sobre mis mejillas, mientras me daba una sonrisa, con eso me di cuenta de que los moscos me gritaban al otro lado de la calle puesto a que ya estaban arriba de un taxi que nos dejaría hasta el lugar.

Ztupid

Ztreet

-¿en serio no los ha visto pasar Don Güero?- esa voz femenina era la de Thaly, quien estaba en la entrada del lugar buscándonos a los dos lados con cierta preocupación - ¿cree que lleguen…?

\- Sí llegan, pero no los he visto pero tú deberías de irte preparando ya casi es hora, corre niña a los vestidores – le dijo con confianza el don

Ztupid

Ztreet

Llegamos a tiempo al Bar-Restaurante, la cual varias meseras iban y venían de mesa a otra y a lo que parecía la barra donde estaba la caja registradora, porque una a otra mesera, dejaban notas para que los cocineros pudieran checar las órdenes y nos había visto Don Güero y nos hizo pasar con su simpática sonrisa; una mesera nos vio llegar y nos saludó desde lo lejos, y nos señaló una mesa –la de siempre, estaba ubicada a unos escasos metros de lo que era el escenario-, y otras meseras habían llevado la misma comida, tres tortas de choriquezo, con un barril lleno de refresco y otro de cerveza de raíz solo para mi –creo que cada barril contenía como 6 litros-.

-Buenas noches gente, y sean bienvenidos a nuestro Bar-Restaurante familiar Calavera- había llegado una presentadora – en esta noche queremos darle la bienvenida a una chica muy guapa, quien ha pedido a nuestro gran señor, Roman, el darles un pequeño concierto…

Mientras hablaba los tres empezamos a avorazar la comida con gentileza, sin darle atención a lo que decía la señorita, y nos decíamos algo acerca de nuestros platos, -aunque admito que omití que mi torta era de hongos con queso, y el de los moscos sí era el de chori queso -, hasta que nos enteramos que el público inició con los aplausos de bienvenida y les seguimos el asunto. Al momento de que apagaron las luces, unos pasos se aproximaban al escenario, pero todos cuchicheaban de qué tipo de chava podría ser, ¿yo qué sé?

Las luces se encendieron, pero de una u otra manera era la chava de hoy en la tarde, la cual se me había olvidado, se había presentado con alegres gestos, pero ella no sabía que tendría el apoyo de unos tipos que trabajaban en aquel lugar para ayudar a la cantante.

Empezaron con una canción muy buena… (Desde este punto lector te recomiendo que escuches a Luis Fonsi con la rola de "Nada es para siempre")

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunte a Beleck ya que estaba más cerca de mí con un bocado de torta, mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de torta en una de las manos y veía a esa niña linda

-Es la chava de hoy…- se pasó el bocado – con la que te tropezaste y nos invito

Hice una cara de "aaaaaa… que chido…", y empezamos a disfrutar de su melodiosa voz; canción tras canción, las personas que estaban ahí admirando del espectáculo, se deleitaban junto con sus respectivas bebidas, de nuestra parte ya estábamos por la tercera o cuarta torta, en ocasiones íbamos al baño cuando se hacía una pausa, pero un lo que era en la última parte del show, la voz de la niña me llego tanto al kokóro (corazón) que me quede hipnotizado como si ella fuera una sirena… hasta que de la nada, me quede dormido y mi frente golpeó la mesa. Este acto fue porque estaba en primera demasiado cansado, dos porque esa voz me había tranquilizado junto con la comida y tres, había una razón por la que me dio como ese sueño –no es mal de puerquito lector…no que no-

Thaly se quería acercar pero al momento, el Gordo me había cargado de nuevo en su espalda y le pidió que no se acercara… por el otro lado Beleck –quien fue personalmente a pagar la cuenta y regresar para ayudar a que se me cargara- vio a la niña.

-Lo sentimos mucho de nuevo pero nuestro amigo, está cansado, pero al menos sé que si te vuelve a ver te agradecerá por esta…- hizo ademanes raros – "velada", así que con permiso y buena noche, los tres nos fuimos, pero la cara de Thaly de felicidad y nervios, se convirtió en una de tristeza.

El don al ver este acto el abrazó desde sus hombros, para darle la confianza…

-Ese chico… sé que lo conoces- le brindó una sonrisa- pero él no se acuerda de ti…

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- le vio con duda existencial

"Cuando te fuiste hace como 13 años… bueno casi, ellos me pidieron que los acompañara, pero no podía por las razones que sus respectivas familias pensarían que me los había robado, o les haría cosas malas… -tomó un respiro- querían irte a buscar hasta el Aeropuerto, pero no sé qué tienen, principalmente Huesos, que me convencieron m, pero avise a sus familias para darles la noticias, alo que estaban en cierta manera de acuerdo, así fue que me los lleve en friega hasta donde estabas con tu mami.

Habíamos tardado bastante en llegar por el tránsito, pero escuchamos que el vuelo estaba a punto de irse… no sé cómo explicarte esto pero el pequeño Huesos, se en carrero como si fuera una luz hasta que llego a la puerta de tu vuelo, pero ya era tarde…. Empezó a gritarte desde la ventana cuando el avión iniciaba su marcha… sus amigos llegaron a pararlo para que dejara de pegarse la frente, hasta que la familia de Huesos se lo llevaron… ya sabes para evitar vergüenza.

Se veía peor que el cadáver de alguien, pero me enteré que ese mismo día sufrió un accidente muy severo, le diagnosticaron si no mal recuerdo, amnesia temporla, en serio… aunque no me creas…solo sé o me dijeron que le cosieron casi toda la frente, pero gracias a Dios, sobrevivió"

Thaly se había quedado atónita por lo que escucho, pero por lo mismo que me había pasado, un nudo en la garganta se le formó, provocando llanto muy fuerte, lo que le hizo caer en sus rodillas…

-Tengo…- se dijo en voz alta - ¿tengo oportunidad, Don?

\- Si tienes las armas… sí… - se encuclilló – pero ten esperanza y fe pequeña… y déjate guiar por tu corazoncito…

-Lo haré… - sus ojos se tornaron a unos más valientes para seguir peleando…

"¿Acaso ella podrá hacer algo para que nuestro huesudo protagonista pueda saber su pasado, acaso viene algo para nuestros Moscos (mosqueteros) libren aventuras?, si quieres saber más… ¡espera el tercer Capítulo de esta novela!

*Capítulo 2 acabado*


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Entre pesadillas, ilusiones y la realidad… recordando al lobo-bestia, imágenes raras, llegando tarde a la cita, ¿quién es ella?… secretos de amnesia y una plática dolorosa

… Todo estaba bastante oscuro en mi cuarto –ni siquiera podías ver las manos en el frente-, o al menos eso creía cuando desperté, no sabía con exactitud el clima pero hacía bastante frío… un frío congelante, como si estuvieses en alguno de los dos Polos y esto mismo te hacía perder el conocimiento.

Una luz se veía al fondo, me sentía que estaba a punto de pasar a otro plano pero no se sentía esa sensación tan agradable acompañado de un lamento muy terrorífico _hasta daban ganas de echarte a correr por donde habías venido- quise ir pero a cada paso que daba, ese camino se volvía un tipo de laberinto… aún seguía caminando; un dolor me empezó a punsar en la frente extendiéndose en todo mi cuerpo pero también quería parar lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era imposible porque la curiosidad y una fortaleza me hacían andando.

-No entres – dijo la voz de un niño - … por favor… hagas lo que hagas no entres ahí

Esa voz familiar me paró en seco… él estaba sollozo y provocaba que recordara algo, la voz una y otra vez me hacía recordar pero no podía… además de que empezó a darme migraña, quería seguir pero el pequeño llanto del enano me seguía deteniendo y sin poder avanzar; sin saber qué hacer en esa situación, la desesperación, la migraña todo me provocaba acompañar al enano en su lamento… Aquella migraña como iniciaba a crecer…. Vi demasiadas ilusiones como si fueran varias películas ante mis ojos en aquel mundo bizarro… sin querer, una sensación de que mi cuerpo se desintegrara por partes con un dolor muy culerísimo que me hizo caer sobre mis rodillas… jadeaba por la presión del ambiente, la luz venía mientras me iluminaba de poco en poco… mi mirar estaba ida…

La mita de mi cara se puso blanca como el mármol, mis párpados se habían convertido totalmente negros como si me hubiesen hecho moretones o incluso como si fuese un panda todo tierno… pero… esa parte se cayó en forma fetal, era verme ahí tirado en el suelo pero sin la gorra ni playera solamente con mi short negor favorito que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Era una rareza ya que parte de su cuerpo se materializaba de forma digital y saca un humo muy extraño; empezaba a verse como una cola de lobo… todo era de un lobo pero idéntico a mi persona…. Desperté con algo de asombro volteando a todos lados posibles pero su mirada en mí se levantaba a poco con cautela, acercaba su nariz para olerme.

Cuando termino de "conocerme" se puso en sus cuatro patas y se alejó un poco de sin despegar su mirada.

-"GRRRR…- gruñía con cierta frivolidad – grrrroooooooowwwrrr…¨

Alzó su garra derecha queriendo darme un zarpazo.

-"¿Me vas a herir o qué?" – le dije muy vale madres

Frunció el ceño con cierta advertencia a lo que dije.. pero sin percatarme, había aparecido el niño de antes de la luz quién se había espantado y se puso atrás de mi para que lo protegiese de aquella bestia que en cierta manera daba miedo, pero no tanto como tener enfrente a Jason, Alien o a Cruger… me levanté con más cautela y queriendo proteger al enano. Al verle con miedo podrían pasar varias cosas.

Al inhalar un poco de aire, subí mi cara sin despegar mi mirada de la bestia, añadiendo a que me pare con pose de ser demasiado valiente… seguía protegiendo al enano pero por sorpresa al ver esto, aquel lobo-bestia-humano, bajo la mirada en la que quise aprovechar para acércamele pero volvió a subir esa tremenda garra lo que me provocó echar algunos pasos atrás… exhalé el aire que tenía guardado y me calme como sin nada y estaba en perfecta sincronía con la de aquella criatura.

Estábamos sorprendidos por lo que sucedía… el lobo se sentó y con la garra que había usado como amenaza, lo acerco para tocarse más o menos don estaba el corazón en su pecho, me había confundido pero de pronto el pequeño nos había seguido en la mímica; al despegarse más cómodo y confianzudo, se acercó a la bestia para saber si lo mordería o no, pero me sorprendí que ellos tenían un parecido perfecto ante mí.

-Porfa…- empezó de nuevo con el llanto - ¡no entres!

Por más que el enano quería levantarme era muy imposible, lo agarre de su pantalón y lo moví a mi izquierda, pero decidi entrar por mi cuenta en el momento de que me había parado y me eché a correr, lo que no sabía era que el lobo se había parado e impulsarse de la misma manera –como un acto reflejo copiado-, pero el mocoso corrió en contra de él para pararlo… lo logró dándole una bofetada en su hocico provocándole que se molestara con el mocoso, pero la bestia agachó la mirada en el sentido de estar arrepentido, pero lo que hizo el niño fue cerrar los ojos y… ¡PUM! Le metió un cabezazo que le dio, apenas me volteé cuando escuche el golpetazo, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba a casi ¾ partes del otro lado de la luz pero… -se me tenía que trabar el andar… ¡PUTA MADRE! disculpen… regresamos al programa habitual- una luz blanca con toque de azul hizo que los dos -tanto el niño como el lobo- se fusionaran, puesto a este evento el niño iba desapareciendo como al principio al verme… digitalizándose, pero el lobo levantaba su cara a lo que era el cielo, y el chamaquito se le estaba metiendo en la frente… este acto era tan desgarrador por los aullidos y gruñidos que no podía calmarlos.

Cuando terminó el dolor, el lobo se sacudió con ganas, al verme que iba ya de salida tomó de nuevo el vuelo para alcanzarme con todas esas ganas… para su desfortuna no pudo llegar a que aquella luz lo tragara conmigo, el cual el pobre lobo, se estaba aferrándose pero al paso que lo intentaba se iba desapareciendo de mi vista… todo quedó a oscuras otra vez…

\- "¿Huesos?"- era una voz de una niña de seis años

La cara la tenía deslumbrada junto con el lugar, no se podía ver más que aquella silueta.

\- "¿Sí?" – dije pero mi voz no era la que tenía… si no más infantil

\- "¿Me puedes hacer una promesa?- me dijo y yo le asentí con mi cabecita - ¿me prometes nunca, de los nunca quitarte el gorro?, bueno… ¿te la quitaras cuando te bañes y/o parecido?"

Volví a asentir sin miedo… todo se empezaba a desvanecer por culpa de una melodía externa al sueño, pero era conocida y bastante ruidosa e hizo que me despertara con cierta dificultad y sacadera de onda; al momento de querer levantarme de mi lugar de dormir, me percaté que ya estaba en el colchón que estaba debajo de la hamaca –sí lector, la que está pegada a una de las paredes de mi cuarto y frente al clóset-.

Me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza… ¿sería por ese pinche sueño todo raro o por el madrazo que me di al caer?, la neta no sabía y ni me importaba lo que había pasado, pero si importaba que era para apresurarme para salir con los mosco-dónchos y saber si la chava que nos invitó estaría ahí. El reloj estaba marcando las 8:32, fui a mi clóset para buscar algo limpio para ponerme después de un suculento baño. Al entrar al baño, abrí las llaves de las dos aguas para empezar desde luego la quitadera de ropa, pero al ponerme la toalla en la cabeza, me sentía cauteloso de no verme en el espejo, pero al fin de cuentas el agua ya estaba en su punto y me metí sin rechistar.

Quince minutos después, había terminado –sí, me bañe detenidamente, pero fue rápido- sequé en primera mi cuerpo y me puse nuevos bóxer… acto seguido el pantalón, al ponerme la toalla de nuevo en la cabeza me seque rápidamente… me fui directo a mi cuarto por la razón de que se me olvido agarrar una playera, pero sentí otra presencia pero no le di caso y cerré la puerta para evitar problemas.

-Fáti, te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto sin permiso- me quité la toalla, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el lobo-bestia-… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mi espanto era tan grande por la sencilla razón de por qué había salido de mi cabeza y estuviese en mi cuarto como si nada, viéndome con unos ojos asesinos tranquilos cerca de donde había dormido –en la esquina para ser más exactos- aparte de que el pánico me invadía a cada segundo, el lobo vio una playera limpia que quería usar esa misma noche, lo agarro con su peludo hocico para después entregármela con una sutileza; al agarrarla con miedo me la pues como el rayo que cae en el suelo, pero ahora ese lobo se paró en sus patas traseras… se veía mucho más alto que en sus cuatro patas… más que yo… me había caído en mis posaderas.

Esa cosa de seguro quería comerme o algo, pero me había peinado sin percatarme de que si tenía melena y después puso mi gorra para tapar aquella "desnuda cabeza" mía.

-¿Cómo demonios…?- empezaba a agitarme

-… quí… - señalo su cabeza intentando hablar – eite…

\- ¿¡DE MI MENTE!? – Le pregunte exaltado – pero si tú eres… eres… ¡UNA PINCHE ILUSIÓN DE MI CABEZA, UN PUTO SUEÑO! – me había agarrado de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con la garra derecha y me puso su frente contra la mía dejándome ver varias imágenes, una sensación cálida y placentera que hasta me provoco recordar algo muy -demasiado- profundo de mís pensamientos neurológicos

\- Entonces… ese chamaco… era- me había palidecido

\- …T-Tú… - se despegó señalando ahora mi pecho

\- Y-yo… te hice… de ¿niño? – le cuestione sacado de onda – me refiero a que te dibuje…

Él asintió con lo que al parecer era una sonrisa amable

\- ¿Cómo te había puesto? – me empecé a rascar la cabeza, cuando habían tocado la puerta.

-¡Hermanito, te buscan en la ventana!- había gritado Fáti, quién segundos después bajo rápidamente las escaleras

Dicho esto fui a la ventana que estaba siendo tocada por unas piedritas lanzadas por los moscos, pero no me percataba del sonido, pero al abrir dicha ventana –la única que daba a la calle- una de esas piedras –lo bastante grande- me había golpeado la frente y me tiró al suelo.

Como unos 3 minutos de estar viendo el techo por lo que sucedió, alguien abrió frenético la puerta de mi cuarto.

\- ¡NO MAMES GÜEY… PERDÓN! – Era Beleck quien se tiro para revisarme - ¿estás vivo mosco? - me abofeteaba con ganas pero sin tanto dolor

-Eso creo- cuando me ayudo a levantarme, vi a todo el cuarto pero ya no estaba el lobo

-¿Estás bien Huesos?- había llegado el Goerdo

Le asentí algo confundido

-Menos mal…- el Gordo se secaba el sudor de la frente – vámonos ya se nos hizo tarde…

Al irnos acarreados por la hora –casi daban las 9 de la nochecita- , bajamos las escaleras con tremor pero con cuidado para no resbalarnos y caer para después accidentar al que estaba al frente del otro, mis hermanas y mi madre estaban afuera, viendo la estrellada noche luminosa con júbilo, pero una de ellas nos sintió que nos teníamos que irnos en friega.

-"¿Dessair?"- era Liz pero parecía una princesa.

Volteé a verla para darle mi atención, pero le gruñí en manera de afirmarle que estaba presente.

-"Apresúrate… es tarde"- se había cortado su voz

Agité mi cabeza, puesto a que regrese al mundo real y esto mismo me sorprendió que algo en mi mente pudo llegar a imaginar tan escabroso y raro al mismo tiempo, el caso era de que Liz al verme me dio un poco más de dinero porque sabía que saldría a algún lugar, rozando ese preciosos dedos sobre mis mejillas, mientras me daba una sonrisa, con eso me di cuenta de que los moscos me gritaban al otro lado de la calle puesto a que ya estaban arriba de un taxi que nos dejaría hasta el lugar.

Ztupid

Ztreet

-¿en serio no los ha visto pasar Don Güero?- esa voz femenina era la de Thaly, quien estaba en la entrada del lugar buscándonos a los dos lados con cierta preocupación - ¿cree que lleguen…?

\- Sí llegan, pero no los he visto pero tú deberías de irte preparando ya casi es hora, corre niña a los vestidores – le dijo con confianza el don

Ztupid

Ztreet

Llegamos a tiempo al Bar-Restaurante, la cual varias meseras iban y venían de mesa a otra y a lo que parecía la barra donde estaba la caja registradora, porque una a otra mesera, dejaban notas para que los cocineros pudieran checar las órdenes y nos había visto Don Güero y nos hizo pasar con su simpática sonrisa; una mesera nos vio llegar y nos saludó desde lo lejos, y nos señaló una mesa –la de siempre, estaba ubicada a unos escasos metros de lo que era el escenario-, y otras meseras habían llevado la misma comida, tres tortas de choriquezo, con un barril lleno de refresco y otro de cerveza de raíz solo para mi –creo que cada barril contenía como 6 litros-.

-Buenas noches gente, y sean bienvenidos a nuestro Bar-Restaurante familiar Calavera- había llegado una presentadora – en esta noche queremos darle la bienvenida a una chica muy guapa, quien ha pedido a nuestro gran señor, Roman, el darles un pequeño concierto…

Mientras hablaba los tres empezamos a avorazar la comida con gentileza, sin darle atención a lo que decía la señorita, y nos decíamos algo acerca de nuestros platos, -aunque admito que omití que mi torta era de hongos con queso, y el de los moscos sí era el de chori queso -, hasta que nos enteramos que el público inició con los aplausos de bienvenida y les seguimos el asunto. Al momento de que apagaron las luces, unos pasos se aproximaban al escenario, pero todos cuchicheaban de qué tipo de chava podría ser, ¿yo qué sé?

Las luces se encendieron, pero de una u otra manera era la chava de hoy en la tarde, la cual se me había olvidado, se había presentado con alegres gestos, pero ella no sabía que tendría el apoyo de unos tipos que trabajaban en aquel lugar para ayudar a la cantante.

Empezaron con una canción muy buena… (Desde este punto lector te recomiendo que escuches a Luis Fonsi con la rola de "Nada es para siempre")

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunte a Beleck ya que estaba más cerca de mí con un bocado de torta, mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de torta en una de las manos y veía a esa niña linda

-Es la chava de hoy…- se pasó el bocado – con la que te tropezaste y nos invito

Hice una cara de "aaaaaa… que chido…", y empezamos a disfrutar de su melodiosa voz; canción tras canción, las personas que estaban ahí admirando del espectáculo, se deleitaban junto con sus respectivas bebidas, de nuestra parte ya estábamos por la tercera o cuarta torta, en ocasiones íbamos al baño cuando se hacía una pausa, pero un lo que era en la última parte del show, la voz de la niña me llego tanto al kokóro (corazón) que me quede hipnotizado como si ella fuera una sirena… hasta que de la nada, me quede dormido y mi frente golpeó la mesa. Este acto fue porque estaba en primera demasiado cansado, dos porque esa voz me había tranquilizado junto con la comida y tres, había una razón por la que me dio como ese sueño –no es mal de puerquito lector…no que no-

Thaly se quería acercar pero al momento, el Gordo me había cargado de nuevo en su espalda y le pidió que no se acercara… por el otro lado Beleck –quien fue personalmente a pagar la cuenta y regresar para ayudar a que se me cargara- vio a la niña.

-Lo sentimos mucho de nuevo pero nuestro amigo, está cansado, pero al menos sé que si te vuelve a ver te agradecerá por esta…- hizo ademanes raros – "velada", así que con permiso y buena noche, los tres nos fuimos, pero la cara de Thaly de felicidad y nervios, se convirtió en una de tristeza.

El don al ver este acto el abrazó desde sus hombros, para darle la confianza…

-Ese chico… sé que lo conoces- le brindó una sonrisa- pero él no se acuerda de ti…

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- le vio con duda existencial

"Cuando te fuiste hace como 13 años… bueno casi, ellos me pidieron que los acompañara, pero no podía por las razones que sus respectivas familias pensarían que me los había robado, o les haría cosas malas… -tomó un respiro- querían irte a buscar hasta el Aeropuerto, pero no sé qué tienen, principalmente Huesos, que me convencieron m, pero avise a sus familias para darles la noticias, alo que estaban en cierta manera de acuerdo, así fue que me los lleve en friega hasta donde estabas con tu mami.

Habíamos tardado bastante en llegar por el tránsito, pero escuchamos que el vuelo estaba a punto de irse… no sé cómo explicarte esto pero el pequeño Huesos, se en carrero como si fuera una luz hasta que llego a la puerta de tu vuelo, pero ya era tarde…. Empezó a gritarte desde la ventana cuando el avión iniciaba su marcha… sus amigos llegaron a pararlo para que dejara de pegarse la frente, hasta que la familia de Huesos se lo llevaron… ya sabes para evitar vergüenza.

Se veía peor que el cadáver de alguien, pero me enteré que ese mismo día sufrió un accidente muy severo, le diagnosticaron si no mal recuerdo, amnesia temporla, en serio… aunque no me creas…solo sé o me dijeron que le cosieron casi toda la frente, pero gracias a Dios, sobrevivió"

Thaly se había quedado atónita por lo que escucho, pero por lo mismo que me había pasado, un nudo en la garganta se le formó, provocando llanto muy fuerte, lo que le hizo caer en sus rodillas…

-Tengo…- se dijo en voz alta - ¿tengo oportunidad, Don?

\- Si tienes las armas… sí… - se encuclilló – pero ten esperanza y fe pequeña… y déjate guiar por tu corazoncito…

-Lo haré… - sus ojos se tornaron a unos más valientes para seguir peleando…

"¿Acaso ella podrá hacer algo para que nuestro huesudo protagonista pueda saber su pasado, acaso viene algo para nuestros Moscos (mosqueteros) libren aventuras?, si quieres saber más… ¡espera el tercer Capítulo de esta novela!

*Capítulo 2 acabado*


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Más pesadillas de un doloroso pasado, nuevo día con unos peculiares vecinos, ¿¡vecinos nuevos!? Descubriendo un poco más debajo del gorro (parte 1)

¿Por qué hace tanto pinchis frío como la otra vez?, espera… ¿regresé a mi mente en sueños?... ¡carajo!...

-Hola…- apareció interrumpiendo el lobo-bestia, el cual empezaba a acercarse con la misma cautela que la vez anterior

Mi expresión cambió de encabronamiento intenso a una de sacado de onda por aquella presencia –quería darle unas pataditas en sus costillas para desahogarme, pero no podía hacerlo hasta saber por qué regresé a mi mente-.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasó, Dessair? – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos en modo de solicitar una respuesta rápida y justificada.

La bestia no subía la mirada puesto a que daba la impresión de haber notado la pose que tomé, pero sus ojos se fijaron en los míos con cierta pena interna, ¿qué quería decir con eso?, ¿quería amenazarme tiernamente, o algo parecido? –suspiré mientras arqueaba una de mis cejas aun esperando alguna palabra, la que fuera- no había entendido nada desde que tropecé con esa chava el viernes en la tardecita, ella era tan… bueno, solo con recordaba me daban ciertos escalofríos.

¿En qué estaba?, aaahhh… cierto, maldita bestia rara creada desde no sé cuando

\- N-no… entres… - avisó bajando la mirada con cierto miedo

Aún tenía la misma ideología que la de la otra vez de ir a donde quería ir… esa pantalla iluminada, pero me percaté que no estaba a donde un servidor volteara con discreción, no sabía nada y eso era basta raro; en fin debía quedarme con Dessair en ese lugar de clima hostil hasta que yo despertara.

\- Dime – me senté para descansar un poco las piernuchas de pollo que tenía -… una buena razón a la que no deba "entrar a aquella pantalla luminosa", porque siento que tanto tú, como el pequeño están muy aterrorizados…

Él seguía ahí parada con la mirada agachada, sin moverse, ya era molesto que no cambiara en algo. Pasó como media hora, yo intentando no sentir ese maldito frío perpetuo, pero el animal se sentó sobre sus cuatro patas, tal vez ya se había cansado de estar en la misma pose… en ciertas ocasiones se rascaba cerca de su lomo negro con ciertas partes blanquecinas o incluso en las orejas hasta que lo paró –junto con mi mirar- a unos pasos que aparecieron lo bastante raro a lo lejos, volteamos a ver a donde se producían ese ruido pero no había nadie.

Dessair y yo nos pusimos nerviosos, incluso nos levantamos para protegernos las espalda y tener "una amplia visión" mutua; el ruido se acercaba más a nuestra posición sin saber que podíamos hacer.

\- Tú…- comento el animal para romper el miedo – te-tener… pasado…

\- Explícate más con eso del pasado que no te entiendo ni madres…- pregunte aguantando lo asustado

Los pasos se aproximaban junto con una sombra, las respiraciones se aceleraban más todavía junto con el miedo, intentaba calmarme y pensar en que no nos pasaría algo cruel e inhóspito. Sin razón nos pusimos a nuestros lados para ver que esa sombra se estaba aproximando con una sencillez, sin percatarme de lo borroso de lo que venía en nuestra contra mi respiración me inició a quemarme, esto me hacía desmayarme pero reaccione a cierto tiempo y sentirme débil.

De la nada apareció una cálida ventisca ante nosotros, soplando a todo el lugar lo que a Dessair le provocó estar en un modo de ataque, y así como lo dije al principio, tenía una espada en la mano derecha, un escudo en la izquierda y em mi cuerpo había aparecido una armadura vikinga... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ? sigo sin entender, solo cálmate Huesos… solo inténtalo…

-¿Un pasado, eh?- dije con algo de ese miedo que inspiraba reto mientras que el lobo asentía.

Aquella sombra empezaba a mostrarse y trataba de darse calor… no podía creerlo… era… era… era… era la chava del bar…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA, ¿qué hace aquí en mi mente?, no soy tan idiota para atacarla ni nada parecido.

-¡Dessair!- el lobo corrió en contra de ella sin pensarlo ni un segundo, y yo como idiota ahí parado gritándole.

El lobo había dado un salto cuando le grité, pero ya era tarde por lo que había visto… a él lo habían lanzado energéticamente a un lado como si le hubiesen dado un golpe fatal de muerte, eso provoco un horror y pánico, no sabía que hacer hasta que me quede inconsciente moviendo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos al momento de correr para lo mismo que había hecho el animal… hasta el punto de que me sentí desmayado por otra cortina de luz que supuestamente deslumbraba mi cuerpo.

-"Hola"- era la voz del niño de la otra vez.

Sentí nervios, sonrojamiento, apenas y noté que baje la mirada y estiraba mi manita para saludar cordialmente a la persona de enfrente. De pronto la imagen se puso en pausa y desapareció mientras que unos estruendos de la calle llegaron a mis oídos –creo que ya era sábado, por el medio día- escuche una voz conocida mientras me sacudia con delicadeza.

-¿Hermanito?- pregunto la voz -, ¿Huesitos?

Gruñí y balbuce lo suficiente, tallé los ojos para despertarme y ver que era Fáti, al momento de querer levantarme no podía por algo que al parecer mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando como debería de, incluso mi hermanita me ayudo pero era bastante difícil –como pasar la liga _Pokémon_ de las primeras versiones-.

-¿Quién eres?- sentí que me tomaban de la mano.

-Fáti…- su voz se escuchaba forzosa

-¡Fáti!, ¿qué demonios le estás haciendo a Huesos?- entró Marela con una cara de espanto.

-¡Qué no ves que no puedo levantarme, y no le grites a Fáti por su buena acción del día!- le respondí cuando Fáti soltó espantada por la voz de nuestra hermana la mayor.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- llegó mi madre alterada

-Que tu hija, la mayor le grito a mi hermanita, pensando que me estaba molestando e incluso una mala broma…- me levante al fin con una cara…

-Es que me pediste que… bueno… - Fáti estaba sollozando del miedo, pero le abracé para calmarla y besé su frentecita –y Marela me gritó…

Mi madre se volteó con cara de reprimenda, Liz llegó con dificultad hasta Fáti para abrazar a la pequeña, me agaché para hacer lo mismo.

-Liz… llévatela al cuarto, por fa- se me notaba lo enojado.

Las dos salieron como si nada, por lo que esto sería peligros para mi hermanita verme bastante y más alterado de lo que ya estaba.

-Fátima tiene el derecho de venir a este cuarto que es mío según las reglas de nuestra madre, para despertarme a excepción de que yo no esté presente- le reclame a Marela – y eso mismo no te da derecho a que hagas esta maldita escena de "regañarla", ¿capichi?

Mi madre me dio la razón, dándole un sape a mi hermana y con cara "que maduro es tu hermano… y más que tú, ¿eh?"

-Huesos...- comento mi madre al verme

-¿Dime?- le hice saber que tenía mi atención mientras veía aún molesto a Marela.

\- Hay vecinos nuevos…

\- ¿Ajá?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarles con la mudanza después de que almuerces algo?, te ayudarán tus amigos- dicho esto tanto mi madre como yo nos salimos mientras que le di un pequeño hombrazo a mi hermanota, para darle a entender que siempre que quería pelear sería imposible.

Después de mis necesidades "matutinas" y cambiarme de ropa bajé a la cocina, el Gordo estaban terminando de almorzar en la cocina, y sirviendo mi plato de huevos con tocino y leche, no pasó más de 20 minutos entre mis bocados y la digestión de descanso cuando salimos a ver que el edificio de al lado estaba con ciertas cosas fuera –muebles, camas, etc.- a lo que me sorprendí de…espera ¿nuevos vecinos?... wow…

En fin… bueno eso si era preocupante, no sé, pueden ser fiesteo y no dejarme dormir ¿qué sé yo?... al estar ya fuera, un señor lo bastante joven pero ya siendo un señorón, nos vio con alegría y entusiasmo.

-Buenas jóvenes ilustres- extendió la mano para saludarnos.

Su mirada se quedó fija en mí, a lo que me llevo a estar incómodo y regresarle con una falsa sonrisa inquieta, tragué saliva no sabía que decir o hacer al respecto, hasta que nos soltamos la mano.

-Buen día… ya que… - metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi short negro medio holgado.

El Gordo se dio cuenta de lo que suscitó, -me sentí acosado y violado en cierta manera- al menos tenía a ese barrigón para calmarme.

-¿Y el taradazo de Beleck?- le pregunte mientras se soltaba de la mano del vecino.

-Hace rato fui a su casa pero me dijeron que no iba a tardar en llegar- argumentó algo triste. –creo que fue a ver al Chaku… ya sabes su, primo.

-¿Chaku?- pregunte mientras que el señor bastante curioso, nos vfeía de pies a cabeza.

El Gordo asintió con entusiasmo… pues el famoso _Chaku_ , es el primo lejano de Beleck –creo que es parte de la familia materna-, y asociado entre el Gordo y tu servidor, lector, hay ciertas temporadas en las que el primo de Beleck se queda cerca de la casa por su trabajo, -creo que tiene que ver con algo de computación y todo eso-. Él era parte de la banda indirectamente hablando, aunque casi no habla mucho –principalmente porque su trabajo lo come-.

Empezamos a meter las cosas en el interior de la casa, pues nos llevó bastantes horas de trabajo, de ir y venir, de acomodar, limpiar… hasta que al final de la tarde, todo lo de la mudanza había llegado a 3/4, cuando Beleck y su primo llegaron

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el señor con elegancia

-Nuestros refuerzos…- respondió el Gordo acostado en la banqueta

-El que está a la izquierda es Beleck,- le comenté señalando con cansancio – el de la derecha por obvias razones es Chaku.

Los dos saludaron al llegar, puesto que el trabajo se facilitó bastante terminamos como a veinte minutos del anochecer.

-¡Terminamos, chavos!- el señor se alegró dando un choque de manos, y se lo devolvimos –les recompensare con cerveza de raíz y algo de cenar, por favor entren…

Entramos una última vez, nos sentó en la barra que estaba entre la cocina y la sala, mientras que el señor empezaba a cocinar a lo que mi olfato me decía que eran costillitas de pollo y cerdo con salsa BBQ, asadas con limón y ajillo.

-Disculpe…- alzó la mano el Gordo.

-Damián, díganme Damián, con confianza- se volteó un momento para atender a nuestro dóncho

-Etto… Damián, de casualidad tendrá…. ¿cerveza de raíz?- agachó la mirada.

-¿Cerveza?- su cara había cambiado a una de preocupación por vernos chavos.

-Nuestro rechoncho mosco-dóncho, se refiere a que si tiene cerveza de raíz- intervino Beleck.

-Si se refieren a la de la baya Zarzaparrilla,- se dio la vuelta en su refrigerador- aui pueden tomar las que gusten, está repleto, adelante chicos.

Al servirnos varias latas entre los cinco que éramos y más porque ya estaba la cena, avorazamos como vikingos, mientras que el señor Damián, nos preguntaba cosas sencillas como donde vivíamos, con quienes, hasta incluso por qué nos llamábamos -autodefiníamos- como mosco-dónchos, ya que no había escuchado la palabra que escuchó de Beleck, al momento de explicarle, nuestro dóncho nos presentó… primero por Chaku, seguido de el Gordo, dejando así como penúltimo y al final yo…

-¿Por qué Huesos?- se le veía interesado, aunque demasiado cercano a mi persona y me ponía raro.

-pues es obvio Damián- el Gordo tomó la palabra con la boca llena, es el primero más flaco de los cuatro, y además de que le gusta comerse… bueno… chupar los huesitos de las patas de pollo, y las costillas de cerdo, como la que acaba de hacer, Damián.

Al escuchar esto, el señor se quedó pensativo, como si recordara a alguien de hace exagerados años… creo que en parte de su juventud.

-Tengo cierto recuerdo de que había escuchado a alguien que tambén le gustaba lo que acabas de comentar Gordo, con todo respeto te digo así… ¿no te ofendiste verdad?- el Gordo se sentía feliz por no tomarse aquellas palabras sin rencor ni nda.

La plática seguía normal, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era tarde y teníamos que regresar a nuestras respectivas casas.

-Gracias chicos, desafortunadamente, me hubiese gustado que hubiesen conocido a mi hija… - hizo cara de compungido

-¿en serio tiene una hija?, - le vi algo más tranquilo – disculpe… Damián, es que se me acercó bastante y pensé que ust… digo… tú eras gay… ya sabes – ja ja ja, que elocuencias Huesos, qué elocuencias de conclusiones hipotéticas.

-Sí, afirmativamente y no te preocupes, discúlpame a mí,- me puso una de sus manos como señal de confianza- esto divorciado, y tengo también un niño pero vive con su mamá, así que entre ella y yo, nos pusimos de acuerdo en que cada uno vivirá ciertos años con nosotros, y pues me quedé con mi hja hasta termine la Universidad aquí mismo…

Sorprendente… eso sí que son cosas que te hacen pensar en casarte, al menos llegaron a un acuerdo sin pedos, gritarse, ni nada por el estilo… -no lector, por el momento no quiero casarme tan joven… digo, soy el grande de los cuatro Ztreeters, pero en edad ya que Beleck se ve que es el más grande por su apariencia física-

Sin querer me toqué la cabeza, porque me había llegado un dolorcito y empecé a sobarme con cierta sacada de onda.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Beleck al verme que me dirigía a la puerta e irme – necesitas tu…

-Sí, ando chido- le sonreí para que no estuviera al pendiente –no necesitare el medicamento… ¡con permiso señor Damián!

Los cuatro nos retiramos con amabilidad y respeto, por lo que habían hecho por nosotros, aunque si fue agotador, aunque, deberás saber lector, que casi no demuestro al 100% mis sentimientos, -no me vayas a hostigar con preguntas tan obvias como ¿por qué no te gusta?, ¿entonces cómo le haces?, etc., ni siquiera sé cómo sobrevivo todos los días que recuerdo… creo…-. Al llegar a casa Marela estaba en la salita esperando me con una cara media rara, arrepentida, perrito con el rabo entre las piernas… ya que por lo general los sábados se la pasaba viendo la tele después de unas actividades tempranas de su trabajo en una, prepa –gracias a una deidad que no era la mía- j8nto con mis hermanas y mi madre, al voltearme a ver con una botella fría entre el espacio del gorro y la frente se veía una cicatriz que había sido cerrada pero seguía ahí como recién hecha.

-¿por qué me ves así, ahora que demonios hice?- voltee a todos lado moviéndome como uno de esos títeres que se les mueven los brazos.

-Mira hermanito…- se paró de su lugar – lo siento y quiero que me disculpes… ¿ok?, es que a veces me molesta que seas el consentido de mi mamá y de mis hermanas pero es que en cierta manera te tengo cierto recelo, eres tan genial, que a veces me pregunto ¿qué es lo que haces para ser tan… frío, lindo? Cosas así, como es posible que Fáti te tenga confianza…

Le interrumpí abrazándola por la espalda baja y puse mi cara en medio de sus pechos para escuchar su kokóro, para que dejara de estar de esos pinches días que si de por sí, solo con juntar a Marela y Liz me dan un severo dolor de cabeza porque son insoportables…

-La próxima vez que me empieces a retar…- le empecé a hacer cosquillas en donde estaba mi cara, mientras ella se empezaba a nerdgasmear con incomodidad pero le gustaba que se lo hiciera -, no me contendré… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Le puse mi puño a modo de hacer una promesa mientras me alejaba de ella.

Al irme al cuarto, sin querer deje la botella que al parecer se calentó, y lo puse cerca de donde tenía el estero y meterme al baño para ver la parte de donde tenía el dolor, al subir me un poco el gorro peruano, vi que tenía una gasa manchada con sangre que apenas se notaba que me salió de la nada… ¿desde cuándo tengo esa gasa?... ¿qué demonios significa eso de la sangre… acaso me abrí sin querer el día del bar y me llevaron al hospital?

-¿Pero qué carajos…?- me dije y apenas me escuché.

ZTUPID

ZTREET

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO


End file.
